jazzfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tony Bennett
"En mi opinión, Tony Bennett es el mejor cantante que hay en el negocio (del espectáculo). Me emociono cuando le veo, me conmueve. Él es el cantante que ve lo que el compositor tenía en su mente, y posiblemente un poco más" Frank Sinatra, elogiando a Tony Bennett en la revista Life. Es un cantante estadounidense de orígenes italianos, uno de los últimos grandes crooners de mediados del siglo XX, aún en activo con 90 años de edad. Recordado por éxitos como "Blue Velvet" y "I Left My Heart In San Francisco", su repertorio se basa en estándares o canciones clásicas de la música popular, mayormente baladas y jazz. Tony Bennett ha sido visto como el eterno rival de Frank Sinatra, si bien se profesaron mutua admiración y grabaron juntos el célebre tema "New York, New York". Tras una prolongada crisis en las décadas de 1970-80 por problemas personales y por el cambio de las modas musicales, recobró pujanza en los años 90 y actualmente es muy estimado por estrellas y público de nuevas generaciones. Inicios Su primera etapa de apogeo artístico y comercial abarcó la década de 1950 y principios de los 60. Bennett alcanzó su primer éxito en 1951 con el tema "Because of You" y amplió su público gracias al sonido country de "Cold, Cold Heart". Fue un intérprete ecléctico desde el principio y experimentó con ritmos de tango en la canción "Rags to Riches", que permaneció ocho semanas liderando las listas de éxitos. En 1952 se casó con una fan, Patricia Beech, con quien tuvo dos hijos: Danny y Dae, los cuales son colaboradores suyos desde los años 80. La pareja se divorció en 1971. Otro de sus grandes títulos es "Stranger in Paradise", canción grabada para promocionar Kismet, un musical de Broadway; fue un éxito incluso en el Reino Unido, donde llegó al número 1. Bennett también hizo popular la melodía "Blue Velvet", provocando la histeria de fans adolescentes tal como hacían Elvis Presley y el joven Sinatra. El éxito de Bennett en esa época era tal, que ofrecía siete conciertos diarios en el Paramount Theatre de Nueva York. "Blue Velvet" volvería a la actualidad treinta años después con la película homónima de David Lynch. En el verano de 1956 Bennett presentaba un programa semanal de variedades en el canal de televisión NBC: The Tony Bennett Show, en sustitución de Perry Como, y repetiría dos años después. En 1957 publicó el álbum The Beat of My Heart, clara aproximación al jazz que tuvo buena acogida comercial y crítica. Anticipándose a Frank Sinatra, fue el primer cantante de música popular que colaboró con Count Basie y su orquesta; publicaron juntos dos álbumes y su canción más recordada fue el clásico "Chicago", que también grabaría Sinatra. Declive sorpresivo En 1962 Tony Bennett protagonizó un sonado recital en el Carnegie Hall y grabó su canción-emblema: "I Left My Heart in San Francisco", ganadora de dos premios Grammy y considerada hoy una de las cien mejores de la historia. Pero pocos años después su caché empezó a bajar coincidiendo con un vuelco en los gustos mayoritarios, más inclinados a los Beatles y el rock & roll. Empezaba para él un declive que le llevaría a abusar de la cocaína y a sufrir problemas económicos. En 1966 probó fortuna en el cine con la película The Oscar; no recibió buenas críticas y no volvería a rodar en treinta años. Ante las nuevas tendencias musicales fue presionado por el presidente de CBS Records, Clive Davis, para que interpretase un repertorio más juvenil. Bennett se mostró reacio a abrazar el pujante género rock, pero en 1970 accedió a grabar un álbum de "éxitos de hoy"... que no convenció a nadie. En 1972 abandonó la Columbia Records para firmar con MGM Records, pero no tuvo buenos resultados y en poco tiempo se vio sin compañía discográfica. Fundó un sello propio, Improv, que fracasó al carecer de una adecuada red de distribución. Se quedó sin mánager y, visto como una vieja gloria, solo era llamado para cantar en los casinos de Las Vegas. Al igual que varias figuras del jazz, se mudó al Reino Unido buscando un mercado más receptivo, pero se equivocó. En 1979 Bennett tocó fondo: se separó de su segunda esposa, gastaba más dinero del que podía y sufrió una sobredosis de cocaína que casi le costó la vida. Su casa de Los Ángeles corrió el riesgo de ser embargada por la Hacienda estadounidense. Pidió ayuda a sus hijos Danny y Dae, y así emprendió un progresivo relanzamiento. Ya en diciembre del mismo año 1979 hizo una sorprendente reaparición, pleno de forma, actuando como invitado de honor en un festejo por el 40º aniversario profesional del momento: Frank Sinatra. Regreso al escenario Los hermanos Danny y Dae Bennett habían formado un grupo musical, fallido pues carecían del talento paterno. Pero tenían mejor ojo para los negocios: Danny se convirtió en mánager de su padre y consiguió enderezarle económica y artísticamente. Gracias a una gestión más racional, saldaron las deudas con la Hacienda norteamericana y a principios de la década de 1980 Tony Bennett reapareció en pequeños locales de Nueva York, intentando despegarse de la etiqueta decadente asociada a Las Vegas. cantando Lady is a Tramp]] En 1986 Bennett volvió a firmar con la compañía de sus mayores éxitos, Columbia Records, y empezó a expandir su audiencia hacia una generación más joven, todo ello manteniendo su estilo musical y su imagen clásica de caballero trajeado. Un paso firme en su resurgimiento fue el álbum The Art of Excellence: entró en las listas de superventas en 1986 dejando atrás catorce años de fracasos comerciales. A partir de entonces, y sagazmente asesorado por su hijo Danny, Tony Bennett hizo colaboraciones en radio y televisión que le hicieron familiar para las nuevas generaciones: participó en actos benéficos de pequeñas emisoras de radio, acudió a los programas de David Letterman y de los populares Muppets y llegó a aparecer en la serie de dibujos animados Los Simpson. Según él explicó, el público joven ignoraba a compositores como Gershwin y toda la tradición melódica de principios del siglo XX, y él conectó con ese mercado. "Si eres diferente, resistes", afirmó. Visto hoy, su éxito es comprensible pues se enmarca en un nuevo interés por la música easy listening y las big bands, fenómeno que anticiparon en los 80 figuras como Linda Ronstadt y que luego se ha consolidado con estrellas más jóvenes como Harry Connick, Jr., Michael Bublé y Amy Winehouse. El éxito desde los años 90's a hoy en día En 1990 Bennett revisó su viejo repertorio con el disco Astoria: Portrait of the Artist (título que alude a su barrio natal) y dos años después ganó un premio Grammy por Perfectly Frank, álbum en homenaje a Frank Sinatra. Si bien Bennett y Sinatra eran rivales por sus afinidades musicales, demostraron en varias ocasiones una relación cordial y de mutua admiración, y en 1993 trabajaron juntos cantando a dúo el clásico "New York, New York" para el álbum Duets de Sinatra. Ya en 1965 «''La Voz''» había elogiado a Bennett como «''el mejor''» en la revista Life. En el mismo año 1993 Tony Bennett desempolvó melodías relacionadas con Fred Astaire en el disco-homenaje Steppin' Out. Recibió otro premio Grammy por él, y años después grabaría otras recopilaciones monográficas sobre Billie Holiday, Duke Ellington y Louis Armstrong. En 1994 protagonizó un exitoso show unplugged (acústico) para el canal MTV, con colaboraciones de Elvis Costello y K.d. lang, y el álbum resultante llegó a ser disco de platino por ventas, ganando el principal premio Grammy: el de Álbum del Año. Cuando le preguntaron por la novedad de un recital unplugged, él se extrañó: "¿Unplugged? Yo siempre he actuado así". Su presencia en actuaciones y ceremonias televisivas junto a Red Hot Chilli Peppers y otros grupos punteros demostraba su vigencia, y todo lo hacía sin renunciar a su estilo; en 1999 sorprendió en el Festival de Glastonbury, un certamen campestre y más bien hippy, al actuar vestido con un impoluto traje blanco. Para demostrar su dominio vocal sin trucos tecnológicos, muchos recitales los abría cantando "Fly Me To The Moon" sin música (a capela) y sin micrófono. Empezó a hacer cameos en comedias de Hollywood como Analyze This con el actor Robert De Niro y Billy Crystal, y para 1999 su fortuna se estimaba en 15-20 millones de dólares. Negó que pensara en retirarse; a una edad ya madura ofrecía entre 100 y 200 conciertos por año. El favorito de los duetos Tras una prolongada crisis en las décadas de 1970-80 por problemas personales y por el cambio de las modas musicales, recobró pujanza en los años 90 y actualmente es muy estimado por estrellas y público de nuevas generaciones. En 2006, 2011 y 2012 grabó tres exitosos álbumes de duetos con figuras como Lady Gaga, Amy Winehouse, Mariah Carey, George Michael, Elton John, Barbra Streisand, John Mayer, K.d. lang, Norah Jones y Michael Bublé Su álbum de 2015,The Silver Lining: The Songs of Jerome Kern, con Bill Charlap, recrea los siguientes temas del compositor: All the Things You Are; Pick Yourself Up; The Last Time I Saw Paris; I Won't Dance; Long Ago and Far Away; Dearly Beloved; The Song Is You; They Didn't Believe Me; I'm Old Fashioned; The Way You Look Tonight; Yesterdays; Make Believe; Nobody Else But Me; Look For the Silver Lining. Al igual que Billie Holiday y Frank Sinatra las letras siempre han sido importantes para Bennett. Es, por lo tanto, especialmente comunicativo en las baladas con la modulación de su tono. En "The Way You Look Tonight," su voz desciende a un susurro suave e íntimo con el piano discreto y elegante de Charlap complementando la intimidad del cantante. Bennett magistralmente restringe su uso de adornos melódicos de manera que cuando vienen, el efecto es deslumbrante. Los números de ritmo rápido son ejercicios rítmicos energéticos, con Bennett rebotando sobre el piano infecciosamente nítido y constante de Charlap. Este tipo de oscilación vivaz se adapta a temas como "Nobody Else But Me". En siete de las catorce pistas hay el acompañamiento robusto de Peter Washington en el bajo y Kenny Washington en la batería. Tres de las canciones restantes (todas baladas) cuentan con dos pianistas: Charlap y su esposa Renee Rosnes. El resultado es un álbum de piano-vocal tan gratificante como las célebres reuniones de Bennett con Bill Evans a mediados de los años setenta. Referencias * http://www.allmusic.com/artist/tony-bennett-mn0000006334 * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004746/ Categoría:Artistas masculinos Categoría:Actores Categoría:Cantantes de los años 40's Categoría:Cantantes de los años 50's Categoría:Cantantes de los años 90's Categoría:Cantantes activos Categoría:Italoamericanos Categoría:Crooners